


Happy Accident

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Series: Happy Accidents [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is a Good Friend, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Human Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Castiel, Tumblr Prompt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writer Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Dean snags a date with a cute brunette, makes it a double, and invites his best friend and roommate Cas. However, things don't turn out how he plans.





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by my awesome Destiel group on FB as well as a good writer friend!!! Hope you guys like! Reviews and kudos are much appreciated! The second in the series will definitely move onto a mature rating, that is if you guys like this :)

            Cas exhaled an exasperated sigh as he watched his best friend since kindergarten flirt up a storm with the brunette woman across the bar. He was surprised that said woman caught Dean’s eye, she looked like a biker chick, not his friends’ usual MO. He seemed to always gravitate towards the blonde and busty. He fiddled with the string of his hoodie, trying to look indifferent, trying his damndest not to look as heartbroken as he was every time Dean went out with a girl.

            It was Friday night and the two of them had hit their favorite bar, a weekly ritual after working at the garage before they returned to their apartment. Best friends forever, and roommates to boot. Even after all this close proximity to each other and Dean still was oblivious that he had had a crush on him since high-school. He sipped idly at his beer and inwardly winced when he watched that same brunette pass him a slip of paper, no doubt a phone number. Dean was returning to the table, waving the paper like a captured flag.

            “Lookie what I got here Cas, dates for both of us!” Dean beamed proudly, “With that pretty little brunette over there, and she’s got a friend.” he was throwing a wink in her direction.

            “Dean, you know I hate being set up,” Cas growled, he nearly spat his beer when Dean gave him a hard jab in his stomach, “How many times have I told you not to do that!”

            “You’re such a grump,” Dean countered, still smiling widely, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and squeezing him tightly, “Every Saturday you do the same damn boring thing, nose in a book, and some lame ass cooking show marathon.”

            “If I recall correctly you are appreciative of my knowledge of how to cook. It’s because of those ‘lame ass cooking show marathons’ ya jerk. If it weren’t for me you’d have take-out every night and would be the size of a house.”

            “You’d love me anyway,” Dean only chuckled, shaking his head and taking a sip of his own beer, “You need to lighten up.” he ruffled Cas’ hair, earning him another growl, “You’re going on this date, trust me, it’ll be good for you.”

 

            “You are seriously not wearing a tie Cas, no, come’er,” he turned Cas around by the bend of his arm, swiping the tie away from the collar in one swoop, “We’re keeping this casual, from what I’ve noticed, suit and tie makes a girl nervous. Expectations or some bullshit like that.”

            “But this is a date, aren’t you suppose to dress up?” Cas asked, trying to even his breathing as Dean’s fingertips brushed the flesh of his chest only slightly, as he unbuttoned the first two buttons of his dress shirt.

            “Well yeah, for those fancy places, but we’re just going to a bar. Not the same thing. Jesus, Novak, when was the last time you went on a date?”

            “Very funny, I’ve had my share of dates,” he argued, knowing damn well his face was red.

            “Not that I’ve seen buddy and we’ve kind of been joined at the hip since grade school, so if anyone were to know about your mating rituals it would be me.” Dean smirked.

            Yeah, tell me about it, Cas sighed resolutely, his eyes casting to the floor. His heart jumped when those same fingers were running through his hair.

            Dean was looking him over with a serious look on his face, “Don’t comb all this down, chicks dig the sex hair and dude, you rock that all the time. There.” he said with a nod, “You look good, how about me?”

            Cas assessed him, trying not to swallow his tongue. Dean looked gorgeous as always, tight band shirt showcasing his firm chest, jeans that perfectly molded around his bowed legs. His hair was spiked with product, and his cheeks were flushed from his recent shower which made every freckle dusting across his cheeks pop like stars.

            “Cas?” those bottle green eyes were locked with his as Dean ducked his head, “Ya with me?”

            Cas blinked dumbly, clearing his throat, “Oh yeah, sure, you look fine Dean.”

            “Awesome, let’s get going!”

 

            The two men arrived at the bar and it seemed that the girls had showed up first, because that same brunette was waving them over.

            “Dean wait, I-I’m not sure I want to do this,” Cas muttered, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. It was the first time in a long time that his gut was churning with nerves. He would be leading one of these girls on because he wasn’t interested in anybody else. Nobody else but the person standing at his side.

            “Come on Cas, you’ll do great, what, you think she won’t like you?” Dean asked, eyebrows to going skyward.

            “I,” he began and Dean was interrupting.

            “Cause let me tell ya this, you are a catch, your good looking, you’re loyal, you’re the sweetest guy I know. Any girl would be lucky to have you. If it does go south, which it won’t, we’ll both bail, got it?”

            Cas gulped at the slew of compliments thrown at him, never having a clue that that was how Dean saw him. So mindlessly he found himself nodding.

            “Hi Dorothy,” Dean greeted with a nod, “Cas this is Dorothy.”

            Cas reached out to shake her hand, “Pleasure to meet you,” he responded kindly as Dean, more or less, shoved him into the booth. Effectively trapping him at his side.

            “You too,” Dorothy replied with a toothy smile that made her red mouth shine.

            “So um where’s,” Dean started.

            “Oh Charlie, she’s running a little late, she works Saturdays. I’ve tried countless times to get her to slow down but she loves her work.”

            “What does Charlie do for a living?” Dean asked when Cas, flustered, forgot how his tongue worked.

            “She designs videogames, the more zombies the better,” she laughed.

            As if on cue a woman saddled up to their table, dressed in a Harry Potter shirt and beige pants, and hair as flaming red as the sun.

            Just as Cas opened his mouth to greet her, the woman leaned downwards as she removed her jacket and kissed Dorothy right on the mouth and then gave a smacking kiss to her neck, causing Dorothy to squawk.

            Still laughing and returning the kiss Dorothy turned towards the men, “This is Charlie, obviously, this is Dean and Cas.”

            “Sup,” Charlie answered with a salute, plopping down beside Dorothy

             Cas glanced sideways at his roommate and to say Dean’s mouth was hanging open was an understatement. Cas cleared his throat causing Dean to jump, “How long have you two been together?”

            “Two years, give or take, what about you guys?”

            Cas swallowed roughly, “Well, actually,” and then he was doing the flinching when Dean was throwing an arm around him and pulling him close.

            “How long would you say Cas? We’ve known each other since kindergarten, you think that counts?” Dean gave him a wink.

            “Dean…” Cas frowned, feeling far too hot and his cheeks must have been burning crimson.

            “Alright, alright, high-school if you wanna get technical, you probably wouldn’t have made a move until college if I hadn’t been the one to in high-school huh?” Dean’s smile seemed genuine and all those butterflies from years and years of denying these feelings came fluttering up all at once. When Dean threaded their fingers together, he thought he was gonna start hyperventilating.

            “That’s so sweet,” Charlie chimed in, lacing her fingers with Dorothy’s as if mirroring the gesture, “Wish I would have known this girl that long. Probably wouldn’t have gotten into so much shit.”

            “I wouldn’t have been able to stop your hacking, no matter how much I sweet talked you.” Dorothy argued.

            Everything had developed an underwater feeling and then his chest began to burn along with his cheeks. Dean thought this was funny. This was a funny thing not a sweet thing, as Dorothy had said. Cas shoved sideways, “Let me out Dean.”

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa, where’s the fire?” Dean joked.

            Cas nearly knocked Dean out of the booth, but then Dean realized he was serious and moved out of the way allowing Cas to bolt outside. He found the nearest bench, sat down and buried his face in his hands. That was the closest to a panic attack that he had come to in years. He tried to focus on the cool night air and hum of crickets, so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t realized that Dean had sat down beside him.

            “Cas, man, what’s up? Did I freak you out? I was only playing around to save face, I had no idea those two were together. And if I’d thought for a moment that goofing around like that would upset you I woulda never done it.”

            Dean was rambling and that caused Cas to move his gaze up from his open palms and then he was on his feet. He needed to not be looking at Dean when he said this, “It didn’t freak me out, not like how you think.”

            Dean had followed and crowded Cas against the brick wall of the bar, “Well then _how_ Cas, huh?”

            “I-I don’t think I can,” Cas spoke, barely above a whisper.

            Both of Dean’s hands were on his biceps, warm and heavy, thumbs swiping back and forth. It was to provide comfort, Cas knew, but knowing it was only just that had tears springing to his eyes.

            “Don’t start cryin’ on me you know that kills me. We’re best friends, you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it together.”

            Now or never. Cas surged forward, and crashed their lips together. He made it quick, brief, so he’d have something to remember when the rejection arrived. When Dean would freak out and run as fast as he could in the other direction, “T-That’s why and I know I can’t…”

            But then those lips were against his again, wet and willing, and he fell against the wall at his back with an audible thump. He felt himself sliding to the ground, but then arms were slipping beneath his suit jacket, around his waist holding him up and flush to Dean’s body. The kiss was sweet and chaste and as Dean was pulling away Cas found himself chasing after those lips he’d only had dreams about. Dean was chuckling softly at that.

            “How long Cas?” Dean’s tone sobered when their eyes locked.

            Cas felt as though, for the first time that night, he really, and truly took a deep breath, “Since…forever…always.”

            “Shit, why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asked, cupping Cas’ face in both hands, “You should’ve told me.”

            “I’m sorry I should have but I didn’t know how to. There was never a good time…you date…a lot,” his eyes finally lowered, but then Dean leaning forward and was kissing him deeper this time. And Cas was sure he made some kind of high pitched noise alien to his usual deep timber when their tongue brushed and Dean had sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

            “I know I date a lot…just didn’t know that what I was looking for was right here,” he grinned and then Cas was smiling too, “How about we get back in there. We can talk about all this later back at the apartment.”

            He nodded, “Wait,” he pulled Dean back into his arms, this time his lips taking over. To his unmeasurable delight Dean moaned into his mouth and everything in the world, if for a moment, made sense.

            Dean pulled them apart, “Lots of time for this, Jesus, don’t make me caveman carry you back to the apartment. Again, we’ll _discuss_ the rest of this back at home”

            Cas knew he was grinning stupidly, but he didn’t care and when Dean gave him that signature flirty wink, he was in heaven, “Yes, let’s not keep the girls waiting.”

            Dean pulled him close to his side, threading their fingers, “I knew that was too easy to fake, glad I wasn’t wrong.”

            Cas simply leaned into his space, breathing fully, “I am too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!


End file.
